wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXVIII
Nazajutrz dzień ruszył król w dalszy pochód i przyciągnął do Lublina. Tam otrzymawszy wiadomość, iż pan Sapieha po odparciu Bogusławowego najazdu ze znacznym wojskiem ciągnie, takowego zaniechał. Lublin tylko załogą umocnił i szedł dalej. Najbliższym celem wyprawy był teraz dla niego Zamość, gdyby bowiem ową potężną twierdzę zdołał zająć, zyskałby niewzruszoną podstawę do dalszej wojny i tak znamienitą przewagę, iż szczęśliwego końca mógłby z całą otuchą wyglądać. O Zamościu różne krążyły mniemania. Polacy, dotychczas jeszcze przy Karolu stojący, utrzymywali, iż to jest twierdza w Rzeczypospolitej najpotężniejsza, i przytaczali na dowód, iż wszystkie siły Chmielnickiego wstrzymała. Lecz ponieważ Karol spostrzegł, iż Polacy zgoła nie byli w fortyfikowaniu twierdz biegli, i takie za silne uważali, które po innych krajach zaledwie do trzeciorzędnych liczono, że wiedział i o tym, iż w żadnej z twierdz nie było dostatecznego opatrunku, to jest ani murów jak należy utrzymanych, ani budowli ziemnych, ani broni należytej, przeto i co do Zamościa dobrej był myśli. Liczył też na urok swego imienia, na sławę niezwyciężonego wodza, a wreszcie i na układy. Układami, które każden magnat mocen był w tej Rzeczypospolitej zawierać albo przynajmniej pozwalał sobie zawierać, więcej dotychczas Karol wskórał niż bronią. Jako więc człek przebiegły i lubiący wiedzieć, z kim ma do czynienia, starannie wszystkie wiadomości o władcy Zamościa zbierał. Wypytywał o jego obyczaje, skłonności, dowcip i fantazję. Jan Sapieha, który naonczas zdradą jeszcze, ku wielkiemu umartwieniu wojewody witebskiego, nazwisko kalał, najwięcej królowi dawał objaśnień co do pana starosty kałuskiego. Trawili też na naradach całe godziny. Sapieha zresztą nie sądził, aby łatwo przyszło królowi pana na Zamościu skaptować. — Pieniędzmi go nie skusić — mówił pan Jan — bo człek okrutnie możny. O godności nie dba i nigdy o nie nie zabiegał, nie chciał ich wonczas nawet, gdy same go szukały... Co do tytułów, sam słyszałem, jak na dworze zgromił pana des Noyersa, sekretarza królowej, za to, że mówiąc do niego powiedział: mon prince! — "Jam nie prince (rzecze mu), alem archiduków więźniami w moim Zamościu miewał." Co prawda zresztą, to nie on miewał, jeno jego dziad, którego Wielkim w narodzie naszym nazywają. — Byle mi bramy Zamościa otworzył, zaofiaruję mu coś takiego, czego żaden król polski zaofiarować by nie mógł. Sapieże nie wypadało pytać, co by takiego było, spojrzał tylko z ciekawością na Karola Gustawa, ten zaś zrozumiał spojrzenie i odrzekł odgarniając, wedle zwyczaju, włosy za uszy: — Zaofiaruję mu województwo lubelskie jako niezawisłe księstwo — korona skusi go. Żaden by z was się takiej pokusie nie oparł, nawet dzisiejszy wojewoda wileński. — Nieograniczona jest hojność waszej królewskiej mości — odparł, nie bez pewnej ironii w głosie, Sapieha. A Karol odpowiedział z właściwym sobie cynizmem: — Daję, bo nie moje. Sapieha pokręcił głową. — Nieżonaty człowiek jest i synów nie ma. Temu korona miła, kto potomstwu przekazać ją może. — Jakichże tedy sposobów radzisz mi wasza mość się chwycić? — Mniemałbym, że pochlebstwem najwięcej da się wskórać. Pan to jest niezbyt bystrego dowcipu i snadnie go można objechać. Trzeba mu przedstawić, jako od niego tylko zależy uspokojenie Rzeczypospolitej, trzeba mu wmówić, iż on jeden może ją osłonić od wojny, nieszczęścia, klęsk wszelkich i przyszłych nieszczęść, a to właśnie przez otwarcie bram. Jeśli ryba ten haczyk połknie, to będziemy w Zamościu, inaczej — nie! — Zostaną działa jako ostatnia racja! — Hm! Na tę rację znajdzie się z czego w Zamościu odpowiedzieć. Armat ciężkich tam nie brak, a my musielibyśmy je dopiero sprowadzać, co gdy roztopy nastąpią, stanie się niepodobnym. — Słyszałem, że piechoty w twierdzy są grzeczne, ale jazdy im brak. — Jazda tylko w gołym polu potrzebna, a zresztą, skoro Czarniecki, jako się pokazało, nie rozbit, to mógł jedną i drugą chorągiew do posług wrzucić. — Wasza mość same tylko trudności widzisz. — Ale wciąż ufam w szczęśliwą gwiazdę waszej królewskiej mości odparł Sapieha. Miał jednak słuszność pan Jan przewidując, że Czarniecki opatrzył Zamość w jazdę, konieczną do podjazdów i chwytania języków. Wprawdzie pan Zamoyski miał. swojej dosyć i wcale pomocy nie potrzebował, lecz kasztelan kijowski dwie chorągwie, które najbardziej ucierpiały pod Gołębiem, to jest Szemberkową i laudańską, umyślnie do fortecy posłał, żeby mogły odpocząć, odżywić się i konie srodze zmarnowane zmienić. W Zamościu przyjął je pan Sobiepan gościnnie, a gdy się dowiedział, jacy sławni żołnierze w nich się znajdują, tedy pod niebo ich wynosił, darami obsypał i co dzień u stołu swego sadzał. Lecz któż opisze radość i rozrzewnienie księżnej Gryzeldy na widok pana Skrzetuskiego i pana Wołodyjowskiego, dawnych najdzielniejszych wielkiego męża pułkowników. Padli jej do nóg obaj, rzewne łzy na widok ukochanej pani wylewając, a i ona nie mogła płaczu pohamować. Ileż bo wspomnień łączyło się z nimi z owych dawnych czasów łubniańskich, gdy mąż jej, sława i ukochanie narodu, pełen sił życia, władał potężnie dziką krainą, jak Jowisz jednym zmarszczeniem brwi wzniecając postrach wśród barbarzyństwa. Takie to niedawne czasy, a gdzie one? Dziś władyka w grobie, krainę barbarzyńcy posiedli, a ona, wdowa, siedzi oto na popiołach szczęścia, wielkości, smutkiem jeno żyjąc i modlitwą. Wszelako w owych wspomnieniach tak słodycz z goryczą się pomieszała, że myśli tych trojga rade leciały w przeszłość. Więc rozmawiali o dawnym życiu, o miejscach, których nie miały już ujrzeć ich oczy, o dawnych wojnach, wreszcie o dzisiejszych czasach klęski i gniewu bożego. — Gdyby nasz książę żył! — mówił Skrzetuski — inne by były Rzeczypospolitej koleje. Kozactwo byłoby starte, Zadnieprze przy Rzeczypospolitej, a Szwed teraz znalazłby swego pogromiciela. Bóg zarządził, jak chciał, aby za grzechy nas ukarać. — Oby Bóg w panu Czarnieckim obrońcę wskrzesił! — rzekła księżna Gryzelda. — Tak i będzie! — zawołał pan Wołodyjowski. — Jako nasz książę innych panów głową przenosił, tak i on wcale do innych wodzów niepodobny. Znam ja przecie obu panów hetmanów koronnych i pana Sapiehę litewskiego. Wielcy to żołnierze, ale przecie jest coś w panu Czarnieckim ekstraordynaryjnego, rzekłbyś: orzeł, nie człowiek. Niby łaskaw, a wszyscy go się boją, ba! nawet pan Zagłoba często o krotochwilach swych przy nim zapomina. A jak wojsko prowadzi! jak szykuje! — imaginację przechodzi! Nie może inaczej być, tylko wielki wojennik powstaje w Rzeczypospolitej. — Mąż mój, który go pułkownikiem znał, jeszcze wówczas wielkość mu przepowiadał — rzekła księżna. — Mówiono nawet, że żony na naszym dworze miał szukać — wtrącił pan Wołodyjowski. — Nie pamiętam, aby o tym była mowa — odparła księżna. Jakoż nie mogła pamiętać, bo nigdy nic podobnego nie było, ale pan Wołodyjowski chytrze na razie to wymyślił chcąc zwrócić rozmowę na fraucymer księżnej i o pannie Anusi Borzobohatej czegoś się dowiedzieć, albowiem wprost pytać osądził za rzecz nieprzyzwoitą i zbyt względem majestatu księżnej poufałą. Lecz wybieg się nie udał. Księżna wróciła znów myślą do męża i wojen kozackich, za czym i mały rycerz pomyślał: "Nie ma Anusi, może od Bóg wie wielu lat!" I więcej o nią nie pytał. Mógł pytać oficerów, ale i jego umysł, i wszystkie zajęte były czym innym. Co dzień podjazdy dawały znać, że Szwedzi coraz to bliżej, gotowano się więc do obrony. Skrzetuski i Wołodyjowski dostali funkcje na murach, jako oficerowie i Szwedów, i wojny z nimi świadomi. Pan Zagłoba ducha dodawał i opowiadał o nieprzyjacielu tym, którzy go dotychczas nie znali, a było takich między zamojskimi żołnierzami dosyć, gdyż Szwedzi nie zapuszczali się dotychczas pod Zamość. Zagłoba w lot pana starostę kałuskiego przeznał, a ten niezmiernie go polubił i we wszystkim się do niego zwracał, zwłaszcza że i od księżnej Gryzeldy słyszał, jako w swoim czasie sam książę Jeremi pana Zagłobę wenerował i vir incomparabilis nazywał. Co dzień tedy przy stole wszyscy słuchali, a pan Zagłoba prawił o dawniejszych i nowszych czasach, o wojnach z Kozaki, o zdradzie Radziwiłła, o tym, jako pana Sapiehę na ludzi wyprowadził. — Radziłem mu — mówił — iżby siemię konopne w kieszeni nosił i po trochu spożywał. To tak ci się do tego przyzwyczaił, że teraz coraz to ziarno wyjmie, wrzuci do gęby, rozgryzie, miazgę zje, a łuskwinę wyplunie. W nocy, jak się obudzi, także to czyni. Od tej pory tak mu się dowcip zaostrzył, że i najbliżsi go nie poznają. — Jakże to? — pytał starosta kałuski. — Bo w konopiach oleum się znajduje, przez co i w głowie jedzącemu go przybywa. — Bodajże waszą mość! — rzekł jeden z pułkowników. — Toż w brzuchu oleju przybywa, nie w głowie. — Est modus in rebus! — rzecze na to Zagłoba — trzeba co najwięcej wina pić: oleum, jako lżejsze, zawsze będzie na wierzchu, wino zaś, które i bez tego idzie do głowy, poniesie ze sobą każdą cnotliwą substancję. Ten sekret mam od Lupuła, hospodara, po którym jak waściom wiadomo, chcieli mnie Wołosi na hospodarstwo posadzić, ale sułtan, który woli, by hospodarowie nie mieli potomstwa, postawił mi kondycję, na którą zgodzić się nie mogłem. — Musiałeś waść siła konopnego siemienia i sam zażywać? — rzekł na to pan Sobiepan. — Ja nie potrzebowałem, ale waszej dostojności z całego serca radzę! — odparł Zagłoba. Słysząc te śmiałe słowa, zlękli się niektórzy, żeby ich pan starosta kałuski do serca nie wziął, lecz on, czy nie zmiarkował, czy nie chciał zmiarkować, dość, że uśmiechnął się tylko i spytał: — A słonecznikowe ziarna nie mogą konopnych zastąpić? — Mogą — odrzekł Zagłoba — jeno ponieważ olej ze słoneczników jest cięższy, przeto trzeba wino mocniejsze pić od tego, które teraz oto pijemy. Pan starosta zrozumiał, o co chodzi, rozochocił się i zaraz kazał co najlepszych win przynieść. Za czym uradowali się w sercach wszyscy i ochota stała się powszechną. Pito i wiwatowano na zdrowie królewskie, gospodarskie i pana Czarnieckiego. Pan Zagłoba wpadł w humor przedni, nikogo do głosu nie dopuścił. Opowiadał więc o gołębskiej potrzebie bardzo szeroko, w której istotnie dobrze stawał, bo zresztą służąc w chorągwi laudańskiej nie mógł inaczej uczynić. Ale że od jeńców szwedzkich, wziętych z pułków Dubois, wiedziano o śmierci grafa Waldemara, więc oczywiście wziął pan Zagłoba na się za tę śmierć odpowiedzialność. — Całkiem inaczej by ta bitwa poszła — mówił — żeby nie to, żem właśnie poprzedzającego dnia do Baranowa, do tamtejszego kanonika, odjechał i Czarniecki nie wiedząc, gdzie jestem, poradzić się mnie nie mógł. Może też i Szwedzi o owym kanoniku zasłyszeli, bo u niego miody przednie, i niebawem pod Gołąb podeszli. Gdym wrócił, było już za późno, król nastąpił i zaraz trzeba było uderzać. Poszliśmy jako w dym, ale cóż, kiedy pospolitacy wolą w ten sposób kontempt nieprzyjacielowi okazywać, że się tyłem do niego odwracają. Nie wiem, jako sobie teraz Czarniecki da rady beze mnie! — Da sobie rady! nie obawiaj się waćpan! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. I wiem dlaczego. Bo król szwedzki woli za mną pod Zamość walić niż jego po Powiślu szukać. Nie neguję ja Czarnieckiemu, że dobry żołnierz, ale kiedy pocznie brodę kręcić, a swym żbiczym wzrokiem patrzyć, tedy towarzyszowi spod najgórniejszej chorągwi wydaje się, że jest dragonem... Nic on na godność nie uważa, czego i samiście byli świadkami, gdy pana Żyrskiego, człeka znacznego, kazał po majdanie końmi włóczyć za to tylko, że z podjazdem nie dotarł tam, gdzie miał rozkaz. Ze szlachtą, mości panowie, trzeba po ojcowsku, nie po dragońsku... Powiesz mu: "Panie bracie, a bądź łaskaw, a idź", rozczulisz go, na ojczyznę i sławę wspomniawszy, to ci dalej pójdzie niż dragon, który dla lafy służy. — Szlachcic szlachcicem, a wojna wojną — ozwał się starosta. — Bardzo to misternie wasza dostojność wywiodła — odparł Zagłoba. — A taki pan Czarniecki koncept Carolusowi w końcu powariuje! — zauważył Wołodyjowski. — Byłem też na niejednej wojnie i mówić o tym mogę. — Pierwej my mu powariujemy pod Zamościem — odparł pan starosta kałuski wydymając usta, sapiąc z okrutną fantazją, wytrzeszczając oczy i biorąc się w boki. — Ba! fiu! Co mnie tam ! Hę? Kogo w gości proszę, temu drzwi otwieram! Co? ha! Tu pan starosta zaczął jeszcze mocniej sapać, kolanami o stół uderzać, przechylać się, kręcić głową, a srożyć się, a oczami błyskać i mówić, jako miał zwyczaj, z pewną rubaszną niedbałością: — Co mi tam! On pan w Szwecji, a Zamoyski Sobiepan w Zamościu. Eques polonus sum, nic więcej, co? Alem u siebie. Ja Zamoyski, a on król szwedzki... a Maksymilian był austriacki, co? Idzie, a niech idzie... Obaczym! Jemu Szwecji mało, mnie Zamościa dość, ale go nie dam, co? — Miło, mości panowie, słuchać nie tylko takiej elokwencji, ale tak zacnych sentymentów! — zakrzyknął pan Zagłoba. — Zamoyski Zamoyskim! — odparł uradowany z pochwały starosta kałuski. — Nie kłanialiśmy się i nie będziem... ma foi! Zamościa nie dam, i basta. — Zdrowie gospodarskie! — huknęli oficerowie. — Vivat! vivat! — Panie Zagłoba! — zawołał starosta — króla szwedzkiego nie puszczę do Zamościa, a waszmości z Zamościa! — Panie starosto, dziękuję za łaskę, ale tego wasza dostojność nie uczynisz, bo ile byś Carolusa pierwszym postanowieniem zmartwił, tyle byś go drugim ucieszył. — Dajże parol, że do mnie po wojnie przyjedziesz, co? — Daję... Długo jeszcze ucztowano, po czym sen począł morzyć rycerzy, więc poszli na spoczynek, zwłaszcza że wkrótce miały się dla nich zacząć bezsenne noce, bo Szwedzi byli już blisko i przednich straży spodziewano się lada godzina. — Taki on Zamościa naprawdę nie da — mówił Zagłoba wracając do swej kwatery ze Skrzetuskimi i Wołodyjowskim. — Zauważyliście waszmościowie, jakeśmy się pokochali... Dobrze nam się będzie w Zamościu działo, i mnie, i wam. Przystaliśmy do siebie z panem starostą tak, że żaden stolarz futrowania lepiej nie połączy. Dobre panisko... Hm!... Gdyby był moim kozikiem i gdybym go u pasa nosił, często bym go o osełkę wecował, bo trochę tępy... Ale dobry człek, i ten nie zdradzi, jako oni skurczybykowie birżańscy... Uważaliście, jako magnatowie lgną do starego Zagłoby... Nic, tylko się opędzać... Ledwiem się od Sapiehy wykaraskał, już jest drugi... Ale tego nastroję jako basetlę i taką na nim arię Szwedom zagram, że się na śmierć pod Zamościem zatańcują... Nakręcę go jako gdański zegar do kuranta... Dalszą rozmowę przerwał gwar dolatujący z miasta. Po chwili znajomy oficer przesunął się szybko koło rozmawiających. — Stój! — zawołał Wołodyjowski. — Co tam? — Łunę z wałów widać. Szczebrzeszyn się pali! Szwedzi tuż! — Chodźmy na wały, mości panowie! — rzekł Skrzetuski. — Idźcie, a ja zdrzemnę, bo mi na jutro sił potrzeba — odpowiedział Zagłoba. Kategoria:Potop